


Drowning

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [9]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: Yet another addition to my first BTHB.





	Drowning

Alex gasped, sucking oxygen into her starved lungs.

She knew this precious moment wouldn’t last long, but she couldn’t help but to inhale deeply, enjoying the moment

This is really no fun, she thought.

She stopped counting after the procedure repeated itself a few dozen times and the time she spent unconscious or dead made it also harder for her to guess how much time had passed since they had thrown her into this bloody glass-tank.

All she knew was, that she had to escape somehow, before this asshole managed to put his plan into action.

She could already feel the water level rising, robbing her of her precious oxygen again.

Verdammt.

The Draculina took a deep breath and held it, before she released it in slow, even breaths. 

When the water completely filled the tank, she started to fight against her restraints again.

But after a few moments her blood already pounded against her temples and a piercing, sharp pain shot through her head.

Her eyeballs slowly rolled to the back of her slumping head, but she still tried fighting against the unconsciousness, threatening to drag her down with it.

But her efforts were in vain.

The pain seemed to increase until it felt like her head would burst and her eyelids fluttered and finally closed, as the girl welcomed the darkness which took her with it, but even in this very second she knew this peaceful moment wouldn’t last long. 

She would come back to live, only for them to kill her again. So long until she managed to break through this devious circle.


End file.
